Anh
by Violet Velvetine
Summary: **Epilogue up!!**When a human girl claims to be Hiei no one believes her. But when she starts beating Hiei at his own games his friends begin to doubt their friend is the real Hiei. Please R&R and enjoy! ~*finished*~
1. Prologue

             I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, unlike my other fics, I'm writing this one on the top of my head. As usual Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not mine and I'll just be writing "Standard Disclaimers Apply" from now on. On to the story and enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

**Prologue**

            A nurse at the Blue Wings Hospital was making her way down the hall, checking each patient's charts as well as peering in the rooms and making sure every thing was in order. Ryan Kodo; check, he was watching some television. Nina Lee; check, she was staring out the window. The nurse sighed, now to the more serious cases. Hu Chen; check, talking to himself…again. Anh Hsiao; check, lying on her bed.

            The nurse blinked, she realized the girl hadn't moved at all in three hours. Signing in; the nurse took out her keys and opened the door. She walked into the room and approached the girl in a relax motion. According to her record, this thirteen year old had been here since she was six, and hadn't talked for two years. Anh never moved either; if someone was to place her on a chair, that person can come back one week later and she would still be there, having not moved at all, except for her slow breathing and blinking of course. 

"Anh dear." The nurse called out softly.

No response.

The sunlight poured from the nearby window and something glittering caught her eye. She picked it up and observed the object. It was a small aqua marble or something like it. Pulling back the cover she found two more. How on earth did these get here? She looked at the girl who was lying on her bed, eyes half closed as usual.

"How did these get here? Anh? Answer me…where did you get these?"

"…."

            The nurse shook her head and placed the marbles in a pocket. It was no use; she then pulled the blanket off of the patient and carried the light body to a comfortable chair that faced toward the window. She brushed the girls long black hair away from her face and frowned a bit.  She'll have to report to Dr. Yoon about this find. 

            The door shut as the nurse left and the sharp click of the key echoed throughout the room. The sound of the footsteps could be heard as well but gradually faded as the nurse moved farther down the hall, continuing her checks. Anh stared out the window with a blank look on her face. The scenery was quite boring considering it was just of the faculty parking lot and a empty field of tall dried grass and little bit of  nature could be seen beyond that. 

            Unknown to the staff, or anyone else in that matter Anh spoke those three same syllables again in a very quiet and hushed voice.

"Hi…e…i…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Please review and hopefully I'll be able to continue this…well, that's all for now!      


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kuwabara was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Get up baka."

"Oi Neesan, it's too early…" He whined.

"What the _hell _did you call me?" the voice growled.

            The orange haired human opened one eye when he realized it didn't sound like Shizuru at all, in fact it sounded like…

"Hiei! What are you doing in my room!" He demanded, sitting straight up.

            To his surprise the youkai was no where to be seen. After a few minutes he spotted his teammate in the shadows, actually what he saw was only an outline. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Then he heard an aggressive sigh.

"Are you finished?" Hiei asked sounding obviously annoyed. 

"Well _excuse me_! I'm not exactly used to getting up at three in the freaking morning! Hey! Answer my question! What are you doing here?"

 "What do you think?"

"Koenma again huh? I'm getting tired of working at such weird times!"

"Hn. Then don't go."

"Hold on! You know you guys need me! Why, without me you probably wouldn't-"  
  


"Shut up."

"Hey, why didn't Koenma send Botan?"

"…Hn."

"What does that mean! Wha-!" 

            Kuwabara blinked several times. Was it him or was the outline of Hiei actually blurry? He rubbed his eyes and concentrated on his vision. No! He was right; it was blurry! What was going on?

"Hi-Hiei!" He screamed.

"GET UP!!" A voice angrily yelled at him.

            Kuwabara tumbled off his bed as someone deliberately kicked him. Kuwabara was panting heavily…was it all a dream? He looked up and saw Hiei standing over him; hands in pockets and eyes half closed in irritation.

"Hiei…"

"About time fool." The youkai growled.

"What are you doing in my room!" He demanded.

"What do you think?"

"Koenma again huh? I'm getting tired of working at such weird times." Kuwabara grumbled.

            He glanced at his clock three am…wait three in the morning! Kuwabara froze in realization; that was the same time as his dream! In fact the conversation was almost the same, why was Hiei here?

"Hn. Don't go." Hiei shrugged.

            Kuwabara did nothing but stare at the demon. What was going on? He knew he was a physic but this never happened to him before. Hiei must have sensed his extreme discomfort, because the next thing he did was walk to the window and jumped on the sill, preparing to leave.

"Are you finished?" Hiei asked.

"Botan's getting Yusuke, and I was left with the burden to fetch you." Hiei said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Baka ningen, didn't you just ask why Botan wasn't here!"

            Kuwabara shook his head, now he was really confused. Once again he could only see the outline of the youkai in the shadows. To his relief the image was no longer blurry, but he was still stressed out about what had just happened. 

            Hiei stepped out of the shadows; hands in his pockets and eyes half closed with irritation. 

"Hurry up." The youkai demanded in a low voice.

            The Jaganshi then made his way to the open window and jumped on the sill, preparing to leave. 

"Hurry up." 

"I heard you the first time." Kuwabara clenched his teeth.

"What are you babbling about?" Hiei turned his head to face the human.

            The physic thought he was going to go out of his mind! Now he was sprawled over the floor in tangled sheets and his back was sore from where Hiei had kicked him. Kuwabara shut his eyes for a few moments.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _His mind mentally begged.

            When he reopened them he saw Hiei standing over him, hands in his pockets and eyes half closed in irritation. 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

"What?" Hiei asked, peering at the horrid look on the idiot's face.

            Kuwabara was in his bed, he was too afraid to move. His eyes were wide with confusion. Slowly he took his time to sit up and looked around his room. Everything looked normal. So then…everything that just happened was a dream right? Hiei was standing by his bed. Kuwabara observed the youkai with detail, or was this another dream?

"W-why…are you…in my room?" Kuwabara asked weakly.

"What do you think?" came the answer.

            This was too much. Kuwabara fought the desire to pass out right there and he rose from his bed only to find his legs weak. He looked at the time, three in the morning…

"Are you finished?" Hiei sighed in frustration.

"Aha…ha…" was all Kuwabara could manage to say.

"…."

"Gee….it's late isn't it? I-I'm tired of working this late…"

"Don't go."

            Kuwabara snapped his head. That voice, it wasn't Hiei's! Kuwabara turned his head. He gaped as he realized it was Hiei, but his voice…it sounded like a girls'! 

"A girl…"

"Get her." A voice growled.

"Huh?" 

"I said get the girl!" Hiei hissed.

            Kuwabara looked at his surroundings. He was in small white room; to his right was a hospital bed. In front of him was a young girl of twelve or thirteen. She had long black hair and was wearing a white gown that ended below her knees around her right arm was a small paper bracelet. He picked her up and was surprised at how light she was.

"Are you finished?" a deep voice asked.

            Kuwabara blinked and dropped his jaw as he saw he was holding Hiei in his arms!

"Get up baka."

"NO! Not again! Stay away from me Hiei or I swear I'll-"

"Hiei? What are you talking about?"

            He looked to see his sister standing over him.

"Shi-Shizuru!"

"Yeah, it's me, get up, you have a mission."

"Really?"

"Hiei came by, said he didn't to deal with you, I was watching some late night T.V. so I said I'll deliver the message." She shrugged.

            Shizuru's eyebrow rose as she saw the glee over her younger brother's face.

"Hmph, I figured you'll be whining about a mission this late, it's three in the morning."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Was that too confusing for you guys? It was kinda for me. Still, to see Hiei in Kuwabara's arms is as scary as it is funny, I get images in my head quickly so to see them like that is just…Okay, enough of that! Are you guys enjoying this? Answer with a review please.

Oh yeah if any of you guys noticed all my stories got erased for some reason the other day. I have no idea what happened but I lost all of the reviews that I got so I'm pretty down from that. -_-; And one last thing, someone asked if my character's going to be a mary-sue. My answer to people who ask me that question? Which original character doesn't have a mary-sue in them? 


	3. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kuwabara opened his eyes. Here he was again…in this small white room. That girl was here sitting on her bed. The girl with long black hair, messy bangs that covered her most of her face and dead white skin, how long has she been in here? He wondered as he noticed her skin….so pale…even whiter than his Yukinas'. Kuwabara looked behind him and there stood Hiei, his brows were creased, eyes anxious and hands buried deep in his pockets. It had been two months since he had the first dream…that confusing one where he kept on waking in a dream that was a dream that was a dream. The second dream was far less confusing and now for the past month and a half the dream remained the same. This girl, who he still didn't know the name of, would be sitting on her bed with such a creepy blank expression on her face. Hiei would be standing behind him like he was now. Then he would hiss "get her!" and he would wake up. Kuwabara stared at his comrade… awaiting those words.

            But something happened that Kuwabara did not expect. Hiei was glared at him with hateful eyes.

"You damn fool!" He roared, choked with rage.

            Hiei sped past him and headed straight for the girl. Kuwabara's eyes widen at what happened next. Forming a claw on his right hand Hiei punched through the girl's chest and ripped out her heart and ate it whole. Blood poured to the floor and bed sheets. He took the helpless girl and started tearing at her body, ribbing it apart in handfuls of flesh. His movements were quick and erratic like a beast. Whole bones were crushed by him with no hesitation at all. Then he severed the head and presented it to the human who stared at him with absolute horror. Blood dripped from the head and a little bit of the spinal cord was to be seen. The girl had the same blank expression on her face. Sudden the eyes shifted straight into Kuwabara's eyes. 

Yusuke covered his mouth with one hand trying as hard as he can not to burst out laughing. Kuwabara was tossing and turning in his sleep…moaning the name Hiei over and over again. The Tantei were in the middle of a mission but since it was a long journey they decided it was best if they called it a day and stayed at an inn. Tears were at the corner of his eyes, and his free hand was gripped tightly around his waist. If only Hiei was here to witness this, too bad the fire youkai decided to sleep outdoors tonight. 

            A few minutes later Kurama came into the room and wondered why Yusuke was the way he was. After finding out from the sleeping Kuwabara, he too suppressed his laughter, however when Kuwabara said it again Yusuke was unable to hold it back any longer and laughed until tears were streaming down his face.

"HIEI YOU BASTARD!!!!" Kuwabara woke up screaming.

            It was then Kurama joined Yusuke in hysterical laughter. Kuwabara finally found out why his teammates were acting this way after several minutes. The physic turned away from them. At once the two realized he was outright scared.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked with concern.

            Kuwabara was unable to answer. Suddenly he rose from his bed and headed out for a walk, ignoring the protests from his teammates. It was dangerous for him to go outside since this was the Makai, but he needed to clear his mind and the cool air will do that for him. He wondered why the dream changed at such an awkward period; the blank expression on the little girl's face and her head still haunted him. He walked along the wooden hallway of the porch that framed the fair-sized inn. He jerked as he saw a pair of familiar black boots and snapped his head up to see Hiei faced toward the scenery but the youkai's eyes were shut and his brow was creased. Obviously he was disturbed and annoyed by Kuwabara's presence. In response, Kuwabara abolished his thoughts on the dream and gave a rough "Hmph!" as he walked past the youkai. He turned his head back to see if the other gave any sort of counterattack. His eyes widen as he saw a figure standing right next to Hiei; it was the little girl! She was in the exact same pose as the person next to her. 

            Hiei turned his head toward his teammate and opened one eye; Kuwabara's aura had gone crazy seconds ago and the Jaganshi was curious why. He opened his other eye and turned his whole body to face the person who had a panic-stricken look on his face. Hiei frowned; the hell was wrong with him? The youkai knew something was really wrong with the human when Kuwabara began to back away though Hiei had not moved at all.

"Get away! What do you want!!" Kuwabara screamed in a desperate voice.

            A few minutes later Hiei felt Yusuke and Kurama presence close by. A few other youkai guests poked their head's out of the windows and doors to see what the commotion was all about. Finally the other two Tantei arrived and Yusuke immediately asked him what was wrong while Kurama tried to calm the hysterical human down. Hiei shrugged as his answer and continued to observe. Kuwabara shrieked and pointed a shaking finger directly at Hiei. Kurama turned and his eyes widen.

"Hiei! Look down!"

            Hiei shifted his eyes downward and his eyes shot opened and clenched his teeth. There was a small hand and arm coming out of his chest! Yusuke saw this and backed away slowly. The hand suddenly jerked and withdrew into his body.

"Dr. Yoon! Come quick! Dr. Yoon!" A nursed screamed.

            The emergency lights at the Blue Wings hospital had been activated and Dr. Yoon found himself racing down the hall toward the source of the problem. He hastily entered through the restroom bathing area. He saw four nurses; one was on the floor with a small pool of blood by her head, another was above this one and told him she was still alive. The Doctor nodded and turned his attention to the other two. One of his critical patients, Anh Hsiao was the center of attention. One nurse gently held the girl's arm and told the girl in a soft, kind voice to not worry. Anh's arm had been severally cut with broken glass from a mostly shattered mirror. The other holding a small white towel, was picking out the large shards of glass that was still sticking out from the girl's flesh. 

"What happened!" Dr. Yoon demanded.

"I-I was walking past the restroom delivering extra medication to the supply room when I heard a crash, like glass breaking. I rushed in and saw nurse Sakamoto on the floor with blood... and then I saw Anh with her hand in the mirror…" explained the nurse who removing the shards from the girl.

"Anh…what happened? Why did you do this?" the other nurse asked.

            No response.

"It's useless…" Dr Yoon explained. "Get nurse Sakamoto to the infirmary and grab a towel and apply pressure to the wound! Get ice! Take Anh too when your done removing the large pieces, hurry!"

            The nurses nodded and made quick of their work. They were so busy that they didn't notice their patient's eyes looking toward the broken mirror. Not all of it had been broken and Anh's mouth moved slightly as she saw in the reflection an orange-haired man with beady black eyes staring fearfully back at her dark brown eyes. The image blurred and eventually faded back to her reflection. Anh's eyes widen more than usual and she did something no one knew she could do. She screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! Another chapter finished. Sorry for the wait you guys, I was stuck with this one. What do you think? Do I continue? Please review!           


	4. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The young man looked from left to right; no one seemed to be around, good, it made his work easier. He sped down the hall with blinding speed; shit someone was coming! Fortunately he reached his destination and grabbed hold of the silver door handle. As expected, the door was locked; taking out two metal pins he picked the lock quite easily and slipped in. He waited until the person passed the room and until he could no longer hear the man or women's footsteps before he set out to do what he meant to. He quietly stepped over to the child who lay on the bed; she was asleep or rather drugged to the point of unconsciousness. The man uncovered the thick blanket covering the girl and realized she was strapped in. Undoing the restraints he picked up the body and was surprised that she was not nearly as heavy as she looked. He then cautiously check to see if anyone was around before he opened the door and left the room; he didn't bother to lock it back up. He easily kept clear of the wandering staff members and was in and out of the complex in less than ten minutes. 

           Kuwabara awoke after several hours of sleep. He slept peacefully last night and he realized he didn't have the dream. He sat up in bed letting the fact hit him. He didn't have the dream!! 

_Woo hoo!!!!!!!_

            The human got up from his bed and smoothed the sheets. He had no classes today and the sunlight was pouring in through his window, revealing it was going to be a nice day today. Maybe he'll go ask Yukina for a date. Yes, he'll do that at breakfast. He turned around toward the door with an enormous smile across his face. Suddenly he felt as though he was being watched. He turned to his writing desk and his beady eyes popped out and his jaw dropped. Seated on his wooden chair was the little girl from the dream. She was seated formally with her back against the chair, one hand over the other on her lap and ankles crossed. Her eyes were closed and with the whiteness of her skin she looked like she was dead. He was shaking in fear before he knew it. Was he dreaming? Yes, the dream must have changed again, yes that's it. Let it run its course and then all will be well. He waited, and waited, and waited…. a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. Nothing was happening; the little girl was still there. He frantically looked around his room, everything seemed normal. He turned his attention back to his chair…the little girl remained. 

Suddenly the door opened and his sister entered the room.

"Wow, you're actually up early, hm?" Shizuru tilted her head as she saw the intimidation on her younger brother's face.

"Shizuru….what do see on my chair?" Kuwabara asked with a shaky voice.

"….Are you trying to imply that I'm stupid or something?" She asked with irritation.

            He waited with anxious eyes.

"So who's the girl?" She continued.

            Yukina squeezed the cold water from a folded white cloth and placed it on the forehead of the unconscious Kuwabara. Shizuru said he had fainted shortly after her entrance. The Koorime was relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with him. They brought their young guest from Kuwabara's bedroom to one of the spare rooms. Who she was, Yukina did not know. Checking Kuwabara's status one last time she decided there was no need for her to remain any longer and quietly left the room. 

            Hiei watched his sister take leave of the idiot from the roof of a neighbor's house. Well, at least now he was absolutely sure the child he kidnapped from the hospital was the right one. It had been two days after that "little" incident with a child's arm literally coming out from his chest. It was odd; he didn't even feel a damn thing when it happened. Back at the room, when Kuwabara woke up from passing out Yusuke interrogated him into telling them about some stupid dream he was having. Hiei clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at the mere thought of that human having dreams with _him_ in it. After the idiot's jagged and somewhat unclear explanation Hiei was eventually able to seek the little girl. At first he didn't think she was real but when Kuwabara confessed he had been having the dream for a while he and the others knew it couldn't be a coincidence. It was a message, and a simple one at that; "I want out." They figured Kuwabara would go insane if these dreams continued so they all agreed that this child had to be found and released; only then might the dreams stop. Why was _he _included he had no idea until Kurama suggested that perhaps the little girl wanted him to rescue her which, as ridiculous as it was, had a little truth to it. "Perhaps you know her…" Hiei recalled Kurama's words to him. After seeing this girl for himself he found that to be false. Well, it wasn't his problem anymore, he did what was thought to be expected for him to do; he rescue the human child. Now that fool will have to deal with this problem himself. Satisfied, Hiei headed toward an isolated area where he might be find a natural portal to the Makai and head home to Mukuro's palace.

            Yukina opened the door to the guest room. Her eyes widen as she saw that the bed was empty and the window was wide open. She hurried to the window and stuck her head out of it. She gasped as she saw blood down below on the concrete which suggested the girl must have jumped from the window. What could have made her do a thing like that? Yukina rushed to Shizuru's room and explain the situation. Shizuru nodded and the two went out the front door to search for their missing guest.

            Kurama was busy getting ready for a dinner with his mother when he heard the window open. The youko turned around, he expected to see a certain fire youkai but was surprised when it wasn't who he thought it was. A girl stood by the window; twelve or thirteen perhaps. The first thing he noticed was the bloody wound on her right ankle. Her clothes, which was a simple white gown was dirty and she had a few scratches on her knees and hands. Her right arm was bandaged and around the wrist of the same arm was a paper bracelet. Her skin was pale and her black hair was uncombed and messy bangs covered half of her face. 

"Who are you?" Kurama asked sternly.

            The girl opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but instead of words, only a muffled noise came from her mouth. She closed her eyes and rubbed her throat and tried again but failed. Finally she was able to get out a single syllable.

"Ku-"

            Her voice was very soft and feminine a few seconds later she corrected herself and at last in a deep voice she spoke again.

"Kurama."

            Kurama narrowed his eyes and titled his head in bewilderment.

"Yes? Who are you?"

            The girl's dark brown eyes shifted to the carpet of the room and Kurama could see she was shaking although she tried to hide it.

"It's me….It's Hiei." She managed to choke out.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…..Wow, I didn't think I would get this many reviews for this story since I didn't have the slightest clue of where it was going and I still don't ^^. Well thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. I'll try to update more! And please tell me how you guys like it so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kurama carefully wrapped the gauze around the girl's severely agitated ankle. He told her to take a seat on a chair and treat her wounds. A quick flash of anger had appeared as soon as he said this. He convinced her that he wasn't ignoring her statement and simply explained her ankle could become infected, eventually she yield to his request. Of course he didn't believe what she had said earlier; but since the she didn't seem like a threat at all with her frail body he treated her out of hospitality. He took a quick glance at the paper bracelet:

            Hsiao, Anh - ID#862204

            She must have followed his eyes because the next thing she did was ripped the bracelet right off her wrist and stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it over her shoulder. An amusing fact was that the crumpled piece of paper landed in the small wastebasket Kurama kept by his desk. Anh stared at the wounds on her hands and knees and ankle. Sudden her eyes grew wide with rage and she cursed.

"I'm nothing hurting you am I?" Kurama asked feeling both concerned and confused.

"…You don't believe me…that's good, I wouldn't want to see you get any softer than you already are kitsune." She sighed.

            Kurama narrowed his brow a little; that was something Hiei would say. But that wasn't enough. As soon as the ankle was treated the girl stood up right away and headed toward the window. She looked over her shoulder and jumped out. Kurama took this as a hint he was meant to follow. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her ki signature. She was headed for the roof of the apartment complex. He made his was up the stairs and sure enough she was waiting for him. His eyes widen as he realized she was holding an awfully familiar item; Hiei's katana. Where did she get that? 

"I don't expect you to believe me, so I'll prove it to you." She whispered in a low hiss.

            The moment she drew out the sword Kurama prepared his own weapon. This was crazy; this girl couldn't be Hiei. If the Hiei he saw from two nights ago was an imposter, he would have been able to tell right away! But then, what was her connection? Maybe this was a youkai in the shape of a human…no, he would have picked it up already. What was her power? She sent those dreams, how did she break out of the hospital? Kuwabara wouldn't have done it alone and Yusuke would have said something by now. That left Hiei since it certainly wasn't him. So this girl had to be mistaken, why would an imposter help the person he was posing as? Still, it could have been someone else; she could have contacted someone else to release her. He couldn't think anymore on this she was coming. Not wanting to regret his actions, Kurama decided to go easy on her. It was his mistake, she was much faster than he thought and he couldn't dodge her first attack, so he blocked. 

"Fool, you underestimate me, you think I stayed at that place and did absolutely nothing!" She demanded and charged again.

            He concentrated harder this time and was able to block and dodge her attacks. Five minutes into the battle a feeling of awareness crept into his mind; a definite truth was stalking him and he ran away from it and denied it over and over again until he had to face it and accept it.

_Her movements…her techniques…I, can't deny it, it's exactly like his._

            However, her movements were slower and somewhat sloppy compare to that certain Jaganshis'. However, if Hiei was ever in a human body he would imagine it would be the same thing, it took him years to get use to Shuuichi's body. Finally convincing himself to at least listen to this girl's story, he stopped. Anh stopped her assault as well and kept a polite distance from him. She was panting heavily though she tried to hide it.

"You've convinced me of the possibility that you "might" be Hiei. So tell me, what happen? How did you become this way?"

"…I don't know when it happened…"

She stopped, trying to find the words, finally after a few minutes she started.

"When I woke up I was in a human's bed in a human's house. I couldn't figure out what happened. I didn't know why I was in this body. I tried to get away…I ran away many times but they always found me, and brought me back. I couldn't contact anyone because I couldn't get very far with this damn body.  This body…this girl's parents annoyed me, I wanted to kill them…after months I had enough and I eventually threaten them. It happened so often, I guess they began to believe it, so they sent me away, to that damn place. Those doctors…drugged me so many fucking times, I got tired and stopped trying to get through their "sessions." Those girl's parents stopped coming to visit me, because I would just throw insults at them when they came, so they gave up. I trained and practiced what I could with this human body in secret."

"You said months, how long-"

"Seven years! In this cursed body! I hate it; I don't know how anyone can stand it!"

            Kurama thought on this, and his doubt came and went as he thought;

_I've never heard Hiei talk so much, but then again, being a human is hard. It's a nature to humans to express your feelings. He probably can't help it. He might not even realize it._

            Thinking further he recalled how much Hiei disliked humans, for him to become one must have been horrible to him. Seven years? That brought many questions and ideas. Seven years in a human's body. Seven years and they never noticed an imposter? He could go on and on but chose to push these thoughts aside and let her continue.

"When I found out I could enter people's dreams, I went for that idiot. Of course I didn't expect him to have the slightest clue to what I wanted, but I made sure I'd scared the shit out of him. That way, he would whine to you and Yusuke about it. Then maybe one of you fools' would do something."

"Two night's ago…in the Makai, A hand came out of Hiei's chest; that was you wasn't it?" Kurama asked.

            At once he saw the flash of anger on her face. She was furious that he didn't believe her, it must have frustrating. But these questions must be answered and explain.

" Yes, I thought if I extended my power further, I would have triggered that idiot to talk… it worked."

            Several minutes past before he came to decision.

"Alright, we, as in Yusuke and the others will get you and the "imposter" to face each other. Once we heard both sides, we'll decide what to do."

"No."

"What?"

"That bastard will die very soon. I won't be questioned or judged any more."

"You can't do this! If you are Hiei then you know you can't defeat your body's strength with that child's body!"

"Hn."

"Calm down, I'll let you stay the night."

            What choice did he have? He couldn't just let her go, if this was Hiei, the imposter would eventually find out she was free and kill her. And though she was a somewhat of a fighter right now, he didn't have to worry about her being completely vulnerable and of having his throat cut in the middle of the night.

            Kurama cancelled the evening plans with his mother and when Yukina called about a "missing" girl who had appeared in Kuwabara's room that morning, he assured her that the girl had come to his apartment and that everything would be alright.

"But why did she come to your place?" Yukina asked politely.

"It's a long story, I'll explain everything as soon as I get all the details." He replied.

            He decided to check on Anh, as he preferred to address her, calling her Hiei was too awkward for him. When he explained this to her she was irritated but eventually agreed. He opened the door to the room she was staying in and widen his eyes a little. He opened the door abruptly and in response she turned to him with an innocent expression on her face.

"What kitsune?"

            Anh stood in front of the full length mirror with a small knife she took from the kitchen in her hand. Long tresses of black hair covered the floor.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't afford to have this in my way when I fight, why the hell do females' keep their hair so long? It's stupid." 

            Kurama smiled…to have "him" act like this…was just so…

"You're like a human now." He teased. 

            Soon after Kurama was faced with a very pissed off Anh who held the knife to his throat.

"If you _ever _say that again kitsune you will not wake the following morning!"*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*- The last line is a direct quote from the new version of the movie Ocean's Eleven.  This guy (I forgot his name) says that or something _really really similar to it. Anyways I just replace 'Daniel Ocean' with 'Kitsune'. I really liked that movie and I love quoting the lines. _

            What do think? I know you guys probably think I made Hiei out of character but it's suppose to be like that. The question is; "Who is the _real Hiei?" …That's really corny _. So my point is you guys are suppose to be somewhat confuse. I just hope no one gets completely lost. Okay I'll shut up now… I lied, please review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer Apply

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me go!" Anh snarled.

"No." The other answered.

"Kisama!"

"Anh, do you really think it's a good idea to go out wearing only this?" 

            Kurama grabbed a handful of loose fabric from the t-shirt Anh wore and brought it up for her to see. The girl responded by turning her head away and murmured something along the lines of "omae o korosu*". Kurama had given her one of his old t-shirts to wear since that gown she wore previously was from the hospital and he knew she had to get rid of if it if they didn't want to draw attention. Because Anh was both shorter and by far smaller in form than Kurama, the shirt nearly came down to her knees. 

"Isn't this called statutory rape or something you baka kitsune!"

            Kurama almost blushed at this, now that he thought about their "position", he somewhat agreed with the point. He was above the smaller girl on the guest bed with both of her hands pinned by his larger left hand and his right was tugging at the shirt almost suggestively. 

"But I'm only trying to help you."

"Hn."

"Do you promise not to leave right away?"

"I don't have much of a choice…" she grumbled.

_Good enough. _Kurama thought and moved to the very edge of the bed.

            Anh rearranged her shirt and executed Hiei's infamous death-glare at the other. This only happened for a few seconds then she relaxed a little. She still felt dizzy from all the drugs the hospital gave her two nights ago but she refused to let the other know. One good thing about this body was the fact that Kurama couldn't predict her body language as he might have with her original body. A few minutes of silence passed between the two and finally Kurama left the room without a word, he soon came back with a set of clothes.

"Here, these are too small for me, they'll probably be too big for you but, it's the best I could do."

            Anh glanced at the clothes presented to her. At least they were all dark in color. Still, these clothes were too human…Kurama must have saw this hesitation because the next he said was.

"So, you _are _going to the Makai, to Mukuro right?"

Silence.

"I can't tell you how foolish this is, with you're current form…I can't let you."

            Kurama refrained from wincing as he saw complete anger in those brown eyes. He knew there was something Hiei hated more than humans and that was to be tied down. After much argument Kurama was able to convince Anh to meet up with Yusuke and the others and devise a plan. 

            So the two made the arrangements or rather, Kurama made the arrangements to gather everyone at Kuwabara's house since it was spacious. Kurama knocked on the door to his bedroom as a warning that he was coming in. 

"Anh, hurry and get changed…" he opened the door and realized she was gone!

_That idiot!_

            Anh stared at her surroundings; it felt good to be at home, even if she was like this. She knew it was foolish to come here like this but she couldn't stand this disgusting body anymore! It was a major dent in her pride even to have Kurama see her this way. Her eyelids lowered a little;

_But what I'm about to do is worse._

            Hiei yawned as he awoke from his small nap. His patrol was ridiculously boring; couldn't Mukuro give him something better to do? Apparently not, it was either this or attend the extremely long meetings with the council on several topics. To think, when he takes over he'll be forced to attend those meetings. He scanned the area for any humans, after seeing there was none he decided to go back to the palace. As soon as he entered a servant gave him the message that Mukuro wished to see him right away. On the way to her quarters he began to wonder what it was this time. He opened the door and he felt reiki in the room, a human? Why would Mukuro have a human in her room? He stepped into the room and he saw a human girl standing beside the seated Mukuro. The girl had short black hair and was wearing dark colored human clothing. He recognized her at once as the little girl he had "rescued" from the hospital the other night. What the hell was she doing here?

"Hello "Hiei"." Mukuro greeted.

"Hn, what is this?"

"The girl is Anh. She has told me something rather interesting, I think you will like to hear it…"

            Dr. Yoon at the Blue Wings hospital paced back and forth in his office, or rather, he limped. Three days ago one of his supposed non-critical patients, Ryan Kodo stabbed him in the knee with a plastic fork at lunch. It was a very painful procedure to treat it nevertheless, he was a dedicated doctor and this injury didn't stop him. He was very worried for numerous reasons. He moaned as the "to do list" seemed to grow hundreds of miles in a period of a week. This was just perfect! First that incident with the bathroom and broken glass, then the assault on his leg and now one of his patients, Anh Hsiao was missing! A nurse found her door open which meant either a nurse had foolishly left the door unlock, which wasn't the case from the evidence, or Miss Hsiao had somehow opened the door from the inside, which wasn't possible!

"Um, excuse me Dr. Yoon?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"About the files for Miss Hsiao…" A nurse started.

Dr. Yoon's face lit up.

"Ah yes! Thank you."

"Um…they're missing…"

"Wha-how? When!" 

"I'm not certain, but I found this." The nurse handed over a semi-large envelope.

"How is it that this wasn't stolen as well?"

"A secretary misplaced it so the person who stole the file missed it. I think it's a fortunate mistake."

"I think so too. Thank you, please, I need a moment…"

            The nurse nodded and closed the office door as she left. The doctor struggled to his desk and sat down on the large leather chair. He opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. A report and a small plastic bag that had what looked like marbles in them. He looked over the report carefully. Three small bluish-green marbles found in patient's Hsiao, Anh ID#862204 bed. He opened the bag and let one of the round contents fall into his hand and he examined the object closely. It seemed to reflect light from his lamp, almost like a crystal would. He observed the weight of the object, goodness; it was heavy enough to be a jewel! How on Earth did Anh get these? He narrowed his eyes and nodded, he'll have to send these to the lab for conformation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Omae o korosu- I'll kill you

So sorry for the long wait! I was really stuck on this one, I must have thought of 20 versions of this chapter…well I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think?? 


	7. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You do realize this is _your _fault." Hiei flatly accused.

"Shut up!" Anh gritted her teeth.

            Okay, so maybe it was "her" fault that she and the imposter were thrown in the dungeon until Mukuro could decide who to believe; but damn it, it's not like she predicted this would happen. To make matters worse both were imprisoned in the same cell and both where warded heavily so that even the slightest punch wouldn't have any effect at all. Hiei observed this girl; did she really believe she was _him? _Ridiculous! And Mukuro, how the hell could she believe such a lie? He shook his head; he can never understand how women think. 

   "Anh, something's been bugging you right?" The doctor named Jason Yoon asked the small eight year old girl.

"…."

"Anh, it's okay, you can relax with me, you don't have to be nervous."

"…."

"Listen to me Anh, very carefully, something happened to you, an event, did your parents, did your mommy and daddy do something to you?"

"Stop it, stop with your tactics, you act in stupidity."  Anh spat out.

"Anh, that's not a very nice thing to say, why won't you-"

"Stop calling me that."

"….Then what shall I call you?"

"Hiei."

"…Who's Hiei?"

"I am you stupid human!"

"…What are you Hiei?" The doctor asked after much thought of the last phrase.

"Youkai…"

           Kurama stopped the video; after Anh had left he went through the trash and found the bracelet she had thrown away. On the inner side of the bracelet was the address of the hospital and he decided it would be best if he made certain that Anh really was his friend. So he went to the hospital and stole her records and brought them to the meeting with Yusuke and Kuwabara. After several hours of viewing the videos, listening to the cassette tapes and reading the files all three were convinced this girl was really was Hiei. But then what of this imposter? Surely a youkai couldn't be so clever as to deceive them for all these years...however, this was apparently the case.

"So, what should we do now?" Yusuke asked.

"…Anh went to the Makai, we should follow her." Kurama suggested.

"You mean she went to the Makai by herself?! What the hell could she be thinking of?!"

"She wants revenge, but I don't think we have to worry too much, she's not that stupid to take on this youkai all alone. I sure she'll ask assistance from Mukuro." 

"…You're right…Kuwabara? What's wrong? You' haven't said anything…"

"…So, this Anh is really Hiei?" Kuwabara questioned.

"The evidence is all here…" Kurama pointed out.

"…..that….That stupid jerk!! When we get him back in his own body I'm gonna kick the shit outta him!!!!"

            Yusuke scratched his head, well, Hiei did scare him pretty bad; so it was only natural Kuwabara would feel this way.

"So, I guess we're going to the Makai, we better hurry before something happens."

            The door of the cell opened and a six guards came in and escorted Hiei outside. Anh wondered what the hell was going on. Hiei was wondering the same thing, perhaps Mukuro came to her senses and decided that this girl couldn't possibly be who she claimed to be? The guards opened unlocked the door and motioned Hiei to go through, Hiei obeyed and the door was slammed shut behind him and was locked. Hiei looked at his surroundings, he was in a long damp hall way. He could hear footsteps coming his way but with all his youki trapped within the wards he couldn't sense who it was. Finally a familiar sound resonated through the darkness; it was the sound of a single bell which meant it was either a slave or thatperson.

"You idiot, did I not warn you about this?" A deep voice asked.

"What are you talking about? Shigure…"

            The familiar form of Shigure stepped out of the shadows. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

"I'm talking about your Jagan, and that girl…"

            The older youkai refrained from laughing as he saw the confusion on the other's face.

"I don't think I have to say more than that, if you can't figure it out than it's your head."

            Shigure approached Hiei and removed all the wards. 

"I've explained everything to Mukuro, she wants you to take care of the girl by the tomorrow." Shigure explained and began to walk away.

"Oh and Hiei?"

"…."

"Try to follow doctor's orders more carefully…" with that said he walked out of sight leaving a puzzled Hiei behind.

            Hiei shrugged and went back to the cell but didn't go in. Instead he recalled Shigure's words about his Jagan and the girl. He removed his bandanna and probed the girl's mind. After several minutes he stopped and went back to his chambers. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised; she convinced him that he could be himself! But that's just ridiculous thoughts…how could be that she has every single memory of him until seven years ago? It didn't make sense. As soon as he arrived in his room he sat down on the window sill and began to think. 

            He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he must have thought so much on who this girl was that he dreamed of her. When he awoke he knew he wasn't asleep for more than a few minutes, but that few minutes was enough. That dream was not really a dream, it was a memory. 

_So that's what happened. Hn, I knew it._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just want to tell you guys that the next chapter is most likely the last chapter, all the confusion and mysteries circling Hiei and Anh will finally be revealed, I just hope I didn't make the conclusion too obvious here. And the best part is, no one will be confused anymore yay!!! Thanks everyone for reviewing and please continue to put up your comments on this story!

To: Ryukitsune; your theory is interesting, but sorry that isn't it. Even though I've been writing this on the top of my head I've already decided on the ending since before I put up the prologue as I usually do with my fics, it just takes time to get to that ending.^^  Anyway if your interested in writing a story like that go right ahead and if you plan to use Anh, please give me some credit. Thanks!     


	8. Chapter 7

            This is it everyone, the mystery is about to be revealed right off at the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!

To; Ses, interesting theory as well, but it kinda confused me a bit. Anyway this story is not in anyway related to "A Story."^^ 

Standard disclaimers apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Anh walked along the marble hallway, three guards were leading her somewhere, and all her wards were removed. Why didn't she try to escape? Because it was pretty much useless, Mukuro's fortress was built to keep people out as well as in. Besides, why would she have to worry about anything? They finally reached their destination and one of the guards opened one of the heavy wooden doors. Anh stepped through and found crossed a short hallway until she came to a pair another pair of wooden doors. She slid one open and found herself in a bedroom. She knew where she was, her quarters at Mukuro's palace. The imposter was sitting in "her" armchair. He offered a seat with a simple hand gesture but she refused.

"I don't doubt that you "think" you're me, I've seen it with my Jagan." He said.

Anh ignored this statement, how bold of him to say something so foolish in her face.

"It was seven years ago, no wonder I didn't remember you, you're human after all."

"Get to the point." 

"My job is to erase the memories of humans who've come to this place with my Jagan. However, since my Jagan is implanted there are bound to be "side affects."" 

"….So you're saying I was no more than a mere human that came to the Makai and in the processes of erasing my memory I acquired all of yours?"

"You think like me, it's not surprising." Hiei smirked, noticing the anger rising from the other.

"I don't believe you." She said flatly.

"Believe what you like, however it won't help you. Mukuro already knows this, so what can you do?"

"If what you're saying is true, than how was I able to contact that human fool through dreams!"

"Was it really you who has that power? Or was it him who has the power to pick up on people's dreams?"

"…."

"And that night, at the inn, everyone was surprised at what happened. But I think what happen was that idiot was so afraid of you that he simply projected the very image of his dreams to us."

"That's bullshit!"

(Flashback)

            Anh slowly walks toward the mirror in the bathroom and smashes her right arm into it. She sees Kuwabara with a look of horror on his face. She sees her hand in the image.

(End of flashback)

"Did you really see that? Or did you imagine it?"

            Anh rubbed her bandaged right arm. This, it can't be…

"You have my memory, remember Shigure's warning years ago?"

(Flashback)

            Hiei had just recovered from the surgery. Shigure tells him about the side affects, one that included transferring the memory of the Jaganshi to the victim.

(End of flash back)

            Anh felt weak on her knees. It can't be…she wished it wasn't so, but, it made such perfect sense. Such damn perfect sense!

"You're no more than a normal human who's been deceived into another's life, mine." Hiei said coldly.

_No, you're wrong, I have the hirusekis' to prove it._

           Dr. Yoon was busily reviewing his patient's charts; he let out a deep sigh. His patient, Anh Hsiao worried him greatly, the police had been notified and he hired a detective to take care of the matter. Anh's parents had stopped coming four months ago, so on a positive note he didn't have to deal with that. Nevertheless it was heartless of them to abandon their only daughter like that. If it was his child he would never leave her, no matter how overwhelming the hardship was. He came to an abrupt stop in his analysis when a small sheet of paper caught his eye. It was a note from the lab explaining the contents found in Anh's bed. He had been so busy he nearly forgot about it. Taking the note he read it out loud.

"Contents send to us appeared to be no more than regular glass marbles."

            A nurse noted at the bottom that there was a complaint stating that one of the patients had mentioned something about stolen marbles from his set.

"So I was suspicious for nothing…" he said to himself.

"Dr. Yoon?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah! Nurse Sakamoto! How are you feeling? Your head better?"

"Yes thank you, I just wanted to tell you that I'm well enough to start work again."

"That's wonderful, but tell me, what happened? Did Anh hurt you?"

"Oh no! It was my mistake, Anh was sitting on the chair motionless as usual, I was walking and I guess I didn't notice the pool of water on the floor so I slipped and fell hitting my head pretty hard."

"Well, I'm glad you're well, welcome back."

"Thank you Dr. Yoon."

            Anh was so distraught that she didn't notice the other rising from the armchair. It took her several minutes to realize he was standing right in front of her. Her head snapped up in alarm and suddenly he grabbed both of her shoulders.

"What the hell are you do-" She snarled.

            Hiei opened his Jagan and said in a low voice.

"Let me show you what happened….on that day, the memory that you've denied for all these years.

Seven years ago….

            Hiei and his patrol team were scanning the area for any humans. Suddenly one of them sensed a human just fifty yards from them.

"Damn, another one?" Hiei asked.

"Apparently so, it's annoying, can't they stay in their own world?" one of the youkais' whined.

            Hiei followed the youkai in front of him that led the way. Finally they surround a very young girl; she couldn't be any older than four or five. Surprisingly she seemed unharmed. She was curled up in a tight compact ball at the base of a tree. At least she had the sense to hide among the large roots unlike others of her kind. She started timidly at Hiei. Her dark brown eyes made her look so innocent. She had the essence of his sister, Yukina, around her. Hiei shook off that last thought and removed the ward on his Jagan.

_You were never here…when you come to, you'll be at home, safe in your bed, forget this place and all you have witnessed._

Present….

            Anh eyes were wide open in absolute shock…no…she was, she is Hiei! She's not Anh Hsiao! She never was, it was a lie! All of it was a lie! She IS Hiei, the forbidden child, damned for all life…Hiei eyelids lowered as the girl fell into unconsciousness. 

_What an innocent fool…_

            A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. The door opened and there was Yusuke, Kurama, and that idiot, all stared at him with shock. 

"What?" he asked.

"You BASTARD!!" Yusuke cried out.

"You killed her!" Kuwabara raged and charged at him blindly.

Some days later….

            A nurse at Blue wings hospital entered one of the patients room. She was so happy that Anh had finally had visitors other than he parents. The girl was seated on her wooden chair looking out the window. A vase that contained a dozen red roses was on the table across from her bed. The card among the stems had a small message to it and she could clearly see the name Kurama on it, and a small but adorable light brown bear with another card that read: from Kuwabara. Who these people were, she didn't know. It was sad that Anh didn't appear to notice these things. The nurse replaced the water in the vase and made her way out. 

A few minutes later the door reopened and a figure stood right beside the seated girl. The figure didn't know why he bothered with the human child, he suppose he felt some guilt of what had happen to her. The doctors say she might never recover from her illness. Several minutes past by before the figure took something out from his pocket, it was a silver chain and on the end of it was bluish round gem, a true hiruseki. He placed the chain around her neck and walked toward the exit, taking one small glance behind before leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That's the end, what do you guys think? Shocking? Surprised? No one confused anymore? I hope not. Some people on Fanfiction.net has only seen the American version of Yu Yu Hakusho and thus, might not know what a hiruseki is so for those readers, hiruseki is the same thing as tear gem. If you haven't noticed I like using the proper Japanese terminology, such as Jagan not Jagon(shudders). Any ways please review this story, thank you everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the story!

Note: I just got a Review from Storm that mention she was confused about the gift Hiei left for Anh. Hiei NEVER cries in the series (trust me, I've checked^^). So it's impossible to know whether he actually cries Hiruseki. I just assume he does and if he did it would be the same color as his sisters'. That whole "Hiei crying black/red tear gems" is completely Fan made, so is that expression "sweet snow" (shudders again). I was going to put this up but when editing at 4am in the morning, you forget things^_^;

Anyway thanks Storm for the reminder!                            


	9. Epilogue

            It has been six years since the incident, my life since then has been good. Thanks to my foster father, I've lived a very happy life. Very normal as well, I went to school made friends, dated. This is my "golden age" as I like to call it. My past has been pretty confusing and dark, I think it was dark anyway; I don't know if it really was, maybe I'm being dramatic. But definitely confusing…why am I thinking of this? This, are those memories that I shunned away for my own benefit. Actually never mind about what I just said, that's nonsense, I have never forgotten about it, the incident I mean, how can I? Perhaps if I were at an elder age, sixty, seventy, I might have forgotten…no. The incident was too much, too much of a dent in my life, I will always remember it. 

Speaking of which, I never saw them again. I remember them telling me that it wasn't good for them to come visit me anymore; that it would hurt me later on. They wanted me to forget… still, after all this time I thought that I might run into them again, but I also prayed that I wouldn't…what would I say? If I ever ran into them…maybe they'll recognize me. Most likely not, it has been six years. I look different, my hair is shorter than it was then, and it's colored as well, I tanned a lot more, I remembered when I first went to school, everyone was afraid of me, they all thought I was a vampire, my skin was too white…but that's getting off subject. My point is; I don't think they'll recognize me. 

And then there's him…that boy…he, I will never forget, ever. In a way I feel as though I am part of him, which is reasonable, I understand him unlike most people. I wonder, how is he doing…what am I saying? I should be angry at him! He took away my childhood…my father, my foster father that is, said that childhood is one of the most important times in a person's life and he should know, not because he's a psychiatric doctor, but because it's common sense! But…I'm not mad…not in anyway, because he too never had a "normal" childhood. I feel sorry for him, all the pain that he's suffered, but I wouldn't dare tell that to his face. His face…now that I'm older and I look back on those vivid memories of him, I have to admit…he was a cutie. His personality sucked in the romantic kind of way, but he was cute. I wondered how he looked now. Probably no different, his aging process is an awful lot slower than mine. Maybe…I could go visit him? 

It's a possibility; I know how, and because of the martial arts I've learned from his memories, I know that I won't be such an easy target. But like with the others, what the hell was I suppose to say? "Hi! Remember me? It's been a long time! How are you?" He'll kill me just to shut me up before he'd remember me. I know I would…I just…I just wanted to know simple things, how was he doing? Was he getting enough sleep? Did he still have to patrol those borders? Yeah, maybe seeing him wouldn't be such a good idea…I'll just mark myself as an idiot if I came back into his life with those questions…maybe…just maybe…out of curiosity…I should go?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think? Should I actually make a sequel? Hmm….I don't know…I wouldn't know what to write about really…oh well, you decide! And maybe if you will, you can throw in some ideas so I have something to work with. The more reviews I get on this decision, the more I'll be motivated to actually write it. One or two people saying yes won't motivate me too much, you get the idea, anyway Thanks!   


End file.
